


Warranty

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-16
Updated: 2003-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin's a great engineer, but he's still voiding a warranty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warranty

"It's not working," Anakin frowned. He looked over at Obi-Wan. "Hand me the dullregged clincher?"

Obi-Wan fished the appropriate implement out of the toolkit. "It's right here, Anakin, but I don't think it will do any good."

"Why not? Hand me the four-millimeter grommet dulvet."

Obi-Wan sighed, handing over the dulvet. "I received a message from Senator Amidala this afternoon--"

" _You_ received a message from Padme?" Anakin frowned.

"--and it explains the terms of service for these astromech droids' rocket packs. Working on them yourself voids the warranty."

" _You_ received a message from Padme."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Yes? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."


End file.
